Tête à tête
by jcf66
Summary: d'abord un grand merci, de me lire, de donner vos avis. En réponse à vos questions sur "seconde chance", je n'ai pas de suite de prévue, pas parce que je ne veux pas, mais juste parce que je n'ai pas le talent de beaucoup d'entre vous... j'essaie de saisir l'instant. Une fic, cette fois plus longue, 5 chapitres, située milieu S4, je l'ai écrite avant "seconde chance", bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La chute, c'est pas le plus dure...

Le plus dure, c'est la réception 6m plus bas...

Une chance que mon corps est amorti la chute de Beckett, je la sens inanimée sur mon dos, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et les battement régulier de son corps résonnent en moi. On pourrait penser qu'elle dort, mais elle doit surtout être sonnée...

Ma cheville me fait mal, mais mon problème, c'est surtout le bout de bois dans mon abdomen, il dépasse a peine, mais je le sens qui me déchire les entrailles.

Il faut que je bouge...

_ Beckett... Beckett, on se réveille...

Aucune réaction, je pivote lentement sur moi même et elle glisse doucement en gémissant.

Je me retrouve vers elle, mmmmmmmmmm, la douleur me fait serrer les dents, c'est comme un couteau que l'on m'enfonce et je ne voit rien dans ce trou, a peine un trait de lumière tombant du trou dans le plancher par lequel nous somme passés. Ce n'est pas surprenant au fond de la cave d'une maison vide depuis des lustres, abandonnée de dieu et des hommes, avec comme seul locataire un tueur psychopathe, même lui est parti, je l'ai entendu s'approcher du trou pour nous cracher quelques insultes avant de nous dire adieu.

Je passe mes mains sur le corps de Beckett essayant de sentir si elle est blessée, a priori, rien, juste assommée. Je me traîne lamentablement pour caler mon dos contre la paroi du puits, qu'elle ironie, 30ans plus tard a nouveau dans un puits, mais cette fois, risque d'être la dernière...

Je fouille dans ma poche a la recherche de mon portable...

oupsss, lui non plus n'a pas aime la chute... Ma main glisse sur mon flanc, je touche du bout des doigts, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça c est profondément enfonce sous mes côtes, la tentation de l'arracher est grande, mais non seulement ça n'arrêterait pas la douleur, mais en plus l'hémorragie me tuerait encore plus vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai, mais peu, c'est sur, et Beckett ne pourra rien contre...

Qui va veillé sur elle, nous étions si près, pourquoi le destin s'acharne t il ?

_Beckett... revenez Beckett...

je caresse ses cheveux, dégageant une mèche de son visage... même dans les vapes, même dans l'obscurité, elle est belle. Mes doigts glissent sur sa peau, les yeux fermer je redécouvre le visage de la seule femme pour laquelle je donnerai ma vie sans hésitation...

4 années à ses cotes, 4 années à la regarder, la détailler, l'admirer, mon dieu que c'est court pour aimer.

Elle frissonne, elle gémit, je retire ma veste pour la couvrir... mmmmmmmmmmmmm, la regarder m'avait presque fait oublier la douleur, je perd trop de sang, il faut que je la réveille, que je lui dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je n'aurai pas d'autre chance.

_Beckett...

_Castle...

_je suis la Beckett, pas de mouvement brusque vous avez peut-être quelque chose de casser...

elle gémit en se redressant, massant sa tempe.

_ou sommes nous ?

_ dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, sans jeu de mot, au fond du trou...

elle se redresse d'un bond, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, je lui tend ma main pour la soutenir.

_doucement Beckett, on vient de faire une belle chute, attendez un peu avant de remettre ça

_Castle ça va vous ?

_un cheville et une entaille sous les côtes, mais ça va et vous ? Rien de casser ?

_mon poignet, rien de méchant, même pas casser, il faut sortir d'ici Castle

_ça risque de pas être simple, pour ce que j en voit nous sommes dans un puits de plusieurs mètres de profondeur avec des murs lissent et pas de monte charge en vue...

_ne plaisantez pas Castle

_je ne plaisante pas, je me suis juste réveillé avant vous, c'est tout

_et simson... vous l'avez vue ?

Je la devine cherchant son arme, les réflexes ont la vie dure...

_votre arme est en haut Beckett, tout comme votre téléphone, vous alliez appeler Espo quand nous sommes tombes, et pour répondre a votre question, non, mais je l'ai entendu, il est parti, et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour aller chercher du secours.

Nous sommes coinces ici pour un bout de temps...

_levez vous Castle, il faut qu'on bouge.

_ce serait avec plaisir, mais avec ma cheville et mes côtes pour moi, l'escale, c'est compromis...

Elle se fixe, elle vient de réaliser que je n'avais pas esquisser le moindre geste depuis son réveil.

Se penchant sur moi...

_vous êtes sur que ça va, faites voir vos côtes...

_pour que vous en profitiez, dans vos rêves Beckett, je vais bien, je ne peut pas vous accorder cette danse, c'est tout...

_CASTLEE, ne faites pas le pitre, ce n'est le moment, nous sommes coinces ici, et personne ne sait ou l'on est...

_Ryan et Espo vont se mettre a notre recherche bientôt, nous devions les retrouver au 12th pour 17h, nous sommes arrive ici vers 14h, ce doit bien faire 1 heure dans ce trou, a tout casser, dans 2h, ils nous envoyer la garde national... Ça vous fait si peur d'être coince avec moi 2h ? Vous savez que certaines tueraient pour être a votre place...

_je ne suis pas « Certaines » Castle, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve en tête a tête avec vous Castle, mais je ne voit rien de drôle a notre situation...

_drôle non, ironique...

c'est pas simple d'être fin et délicat quand on sens sa vie s'écouler lentement entre ses doigts...

_vous avez raison Beckett, il n'y a rien d'amusant , ça ressemble plus a un juste retour des choses, quelque chose comme une finalité...

_qu'est ce qui vous arrive Castle, vous êtes bien sérieux brusquement...

_asseyez vous Beckett, j'ai besoin de vous parler

_n'est pas ce que vous faites depuis 4ans Castle ?

Au ton de sa voix, je la sens inquiète, qu'est ce que ça être quand elle saurât tout...

_je vous ai menti kate...

_sur quoi Castle ? Votre dernière conquête ? Ou est ce une de vos ex que vous avez remise dans votre lit ? Si c'est ça Castle, gardez le pour vous, je préfère ne pas en entendre parler...

_kate, quelques temps après que j'ai failli vous perdre au cimetière, un homme m'a contacté, il m'a dit deux choses, soit vous arrêtiez d'enquêter sur la mort de votre mère, soit vous mourriez...

_Quoi... mais qui et pourquoi vous...

_il s'est présenté comme un ami de montgomery, a dit détenir des informations sur le commanditaire et pouvoir le tenir a distance de vous, si vous restiez a distances de l'enquête, je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas quelles informations il peut détenir, mais je sais que vous êtes encore en vie... et il me la demandait a moi, parce qu'il pensait tout comme montgomery que j'étais la seule personne capable de vous éloigner...

_QUOI... vous avez fait quoi, depuis 1 ans vous me mentez, depuis 1 ans vous avez une piste pour remonter sur le sniper et celui qui la engagé et vous n'avez rien dit...

CASTLE, de quel droit avez vous fait ça ?

elle est debout devant moi, si encore il n'y avait pas ce trait de lumière me dévoilant toutes les émotions la traversant à cette instant, mais non, il faut que je boive le calice jusqu'à la lie... après la surprise, la tristesse, la colère, la déception se lit sur ses traits, je retirerai bien le pieu qui me transperce pour en finir plus vite et ne pas voir la haine arriver, parce que je sais que le mal que je lui ai fait n'est rien avec celui que je m'apprête à lui faire...

_je ne suis plus une petite fille, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire se choix a ma place, je fait ce que je veut de ma vie...

_kate, vous ne faites pas le poids, il vous aurez tué...

_qu'est ce que vous en savez, tout ceux qu'il m'a envoyé sont mort, et ce n'était pas a vous de décider, ma vie n'appartiens qu'a moi... CASTLE, JE VOUS HAIS...

_haïssez moi tant que vous voulez kate, vous ne me haïrez jamais autant que je vous aime

_gardez vos grandes déclaration pour vos fans Castle, il n'y a pas d'amour ici, juste le mensonge et la trahison

_je ne l'ai jamais dit a aucune autre que vous kate, vous êtes la seule, je sais que vous le savait depuis longtemps, une année, année que vous avez passer a me mentir, mais ça n'aurait rien change, si vous m'aviez rejeté, j'aurai fait la même chose

_CASTLE jeee...

_TAISEZ VOUS BECKETT, j'ai bien compris, vous me haïssez, mais ça ne vous dispensera pas de m'écouter jusqu'au bout... le seul mauvais choix que j'ai fait, c'est de vous relancez sur le meurtre de votre mère, par stupidité, égocentrisme, autosuffisance, pour toute les mauvaises raisons que vous pouvez imaginer j ai rouvert la boite de pandore, je suis désole pour ça et je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez, j'ai mis votre vie en danger, ça, oui, je le regrette, ce choix la, oui, jamais je n'aurai du le faire... pourtant je mettais jurer de ne jamais plus risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre... vous vous souvenez, il y a longtemps vous m'aviez demande d'où me venez cette attirance pour le macabre... c'est le bon moment pour vous le dire...

Il y a presque 30ans, j'avais 8ans, pas de père, une mère souvent absente, a l'école on me considérait comme le bâtard d'une prostitué, je n'avais qu'une amie, une petite voisine de mon age qui me traînait a l'école tout les matins en me prenant par la main, tout les matins sur le chemin mon passions devant une vielle maison abandonnée aux allures amityville, un peu comme ici... et tout les matins j essayais de la convaincre de l'explorer avec moi, je savais qu'elle avait peur, mais j'étais sur que je pouvais l'aider a vaincre sa peur, jamais elle n'a voulue, mais ce matin la je décidait de lui forcer la main en la menaçant d'y aller sans elle... bien sur elle n'a pas eu le cœur de me laisser seul, et c est fier de ma victoire que je l entraînait par la main a travers les pièces lugubres. Ça aurait pu en rester la, mais non, le grand Richard Alexandre ne peut pas faire dans la demi mesure, après les étages, le grenier je l'ai traîné dans la cave, et comme aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu le puits avant d'être au fond, j'ai encore son hurlement dans la tête, il me réveille encore...

Mais contrairement a aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas atterrit sur mon dos, mais 1m a côte sur une vieux lit métallique couvert de rouille, elle s'est empale sur un des montants et c'est comme ça que je l'ai découverte en revenant a moi... moi juste une entaille au front et elle, une barre traversant son corps, elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, j'ai hurlé, j'ai griffé les murs pour grimper et hurler encore, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était la regarder mourir en lui tenant la main...

Nous sommes restés ainsi 6h dans ce trou puant, Sandra était morte au bout de 2h...

j'ai regarde la vie abandonnée ses yeux, son corps, quand ils sont venus nous chercher je tenais sa main froide...

vous savez la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit avant de mourir... « pardonnes moi Alexandre »

vous imaginez, je la tue et elle me demande pardon...

j'ai tué Sandra, aussi sûrement que je vous aurait tué en vous disant tout, je m'était jurer de ne jamais refaire une erreur pareil, je l'ai refaite et regarder ou ça vous a menez... une balle dans la poitrine en plein cimetière, je vous ai vu mourir kate, j'aurai aime dire quand vous poussant je vous ai sauver la vie, mais non, c'est faux, josh avait raison, c'est moi qui ai mis votre vie en danger...

vous avez le droit de ne plus vouloir me voir après être sorti de ce trou, mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de vous aimez plus que ma vie, le seul choix que j'avais, c'était soit de vous perdre pour un autre, soit de vous perdre pour une balle, vous comptez pour bien trop de personnes pour que j'ai le droit encore de risquer votre vie...

_Castle... c'est ma vie...

_vous croyez vraiment être seule au monde, vous pensez vraiment que vous avez le droit de détruire la vie de personnes que vous dites aimer en mourant pour une vendetta...

_je n'ai jamais dit que je vous aimais Castle

_ne ramenez pas tout a moi kate, vous avez eu 1an pour ça kate, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est que je ne suis qu'un partenaire un peu collant pour vous... non kate, je ne peut pas vous reprocher de ne pas être amoureuse de moi... je ne suis pas la seule personne pour qui vous comptez kate.

Montgomery est venu me voir pour que je vous protège de vous même, il est mort pour vous...

votre père est venu pour les mêmes raisons, que ce passera t il pour lui si vous tombez sous les balles d'un sniper en courant après votre revanche ?...

_CASTLE, nonnnnnn

_ce n'est pas moi que vous haïssez kate, c'est la vérité que je représente, après la mort de votre mère, vous avez sorti votre père de l'alcool... pourquoi kate? Pourquoi si c'est pour lui faire subir ça a nouveau ? J'ai une fille kate, je sais de quoi je parle, qui sera la pour Jim, KATE, QUI ?

vous pensez que j'aurai la force d'empêcher votre père de sombrer après lui avoir donnait ma parole de vous protéger... après vous avoir regarder mourir... comment trouverai je le courage de le regarder dans les yeux après avoir tué sa fille, et comment trouverai je le courage de vivre tout simplement, après ce que je vous ai fait ?

Kate, je vous en supplie, haïssez moi si vous voulez, mais ne mourrez pas...

elle est prostrée contre le mur face a moi, ma voix s'est brisée, des papillons dansent devant mes yeux plein de larmes, je suis las de me battre, j'ai hâte que la mort me délivre, ma vie pour la tienne kate...

_Castle... je ne

_non kate, ne dites rien, pas maintenant...

j'entends vaguement des bruits, des cris au dessus, les secours arrivent, ils ont eu la délicatesse de me laisser finir...

kate hurle pour signaler notre présence, les pas se rapprochent, des torches jettent des faisceaux de lumières dans ce puits son fond... une corde descend un harnais...

_Castle, attachez vous

_non kate, montez, ils descendront pour moi, je ne peut pas bouger...

elle s'attache et fait signe de la remonter, je la voit partir vers la lumière...

…..…..…..…..…..

Avant même d'avoir passer la tête hors du puits, Beckett demande a un secouriste de descendre pour remonter Castle, en leur expliquant qu'il est blesse a la jambe, au torse et n'arrive plus a bouger, elle s'écarte pour leur laisser le passage.

Un hurlement derrière elle la fait se retourner, Lanie arrive sur elle en courant...

_Kate, tu es blesse

_rien de grave Lanie, juste un poignet...

_Kate... ta veste, tu es couverte de sang...

baissant les yeux Beckett voit la veste qu'elle porte imbibée de sang...

_Lanie, c'est la veste de... CASTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEi


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires, en espérant que la suite vous plaise...

Chapitre 2

Le temps se fige, Kate n'entend plus rien, son regard rivé sur la sortie du puits, elle voit comme au ralenti les secouristes s'activant autour... Incapable du moindre geste, elle regarde son amie courir vers eux... comme dans un film muet, elle voit des bouches qui s'ouvrent sur des hurlements qu'elle n'entend pas, des gens descendent une civière, d'autres cours des poches de sang dans les mains, elle ne comprend plus... pourquoi est ce si long... que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Castle n'était-il pas a coté d'elle ? Son esprit est en panne, incapable d'ordonner ses idées, incapable d'une pensée cohérente, les informations n'arrivent plus que par bribes a son cerveau... une civière reposant sur le sol, un homme recouvert d'une couverture brillante, un autre debout tenant une perfusion, un médecin faisant des signes pour activer le mouvement... elle suit du regard le groupe courant en portant la civière vers la sortie, grimpant les marches jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision... comme une statue elle reste là, immobile, une ombre lui bloque la vue, elle baisse les yeux, on dirait Lanie, mais elle n'en est pas sûr, elle regarde les lèvres bouger sans comprendre... que dit elle ? C'est à moi qu'elle parle ...

Lanie s'approchant de son amie comprend qu'elle est en état de choc... le temps presse, elle a recours à la bonne vieille méthode... la gifle... propre, nette, sans bavure, la tête de Kate fait 90 degrés avant de revenir dans l'axe...

_kate... ça va ? Ils l'ont stabilisé, mais son état est grave, il a perdu beaucoup de sang...

_Mon Dieu Lanie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... je suis un monstre, je... je... il voulait me protéger... il m'aime et la seule chose que j'ai trouve à lui dire, c'est que je le haïssais... mon Dieu, la dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c'est que je le haïssais...

Le visage de Lanie se ferme à ces mots, que c'est-il lui passé entre ces deux-là ?  
>Kate les pupilles complètement dilatées la regarde sans la voir...<br>aux grands mots les grands remèdes... gifle numéro deux...

_Kate, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on n'a pas le temps... Castle est très mal, alors tu vas bouger tes petites fesses et monter dans cette ambulance, si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, c'est maintenant...

Kate le visage ruisselant de larmes se retourne vers son amie

_merci...

_Tu fonces ou tu en veux une autre...

Sans attendre de savoir si Lanie aurait mis sa menace a exécution, Kate pique un sprint vers les escaliers... passant en trombe devant Espo et Ryan, elle sort de la battisse, se précipite vers l'ambulance au moment où les portes se referment, elle tambourine en hurlant jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre, enfin la porte s'ouvre...

_Montez on n'a pas le temps de papoter

lui hurle l'urgentiste

l'ambulance repart avant même que les portes ne soient refermées... Castle est étendue, livide, un médecin comprimant sa plaie d'une compresse rouge de sang, un masque sur le visage, les bras percés d'aiguilles, les yeux fermés, il a l'air serein...

_Asseyez-vous, je vais regarder votre bras pendant le trajet

_occupez-vous de lui, moi ça va

_nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions, à part prier pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'hôpital, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus...

_vous êtes Kate .

_oui, pourquoi ?

_c'est le nom qu'il répète sans cesse entre deux pertes de connaissance... il m'a fait jurer de vous dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal.

C'est un océan de larmes qui se déverse des yeux de Kate, entre deux cahots, elle se glisse vers Castle...

_Est-ce aussi grave que ça en a l'air ?

_ça dépend... sans prendre en compte la perte de sang, les risques d'infections multiples, il a encore un pieu dans le corps avec la possibilité qu'un organe soit perforé, il est costaud, un autre serait déjà mort depuis longtemps rien que par la perte de sang, je ne sais pas ce qui le maintien, mais il est obstiné, il n'a rien lâché, même au fond du trou quand on le sanglait sur la civière, il essayait de sourire et pourtant il devait jongler, on ne la mit sous perf qu'une fois en haut...  
>Si aucun organe n'est touché, il a une chance... je ne vous cache pas que ça va être chaud, mais il a une chance...<p>

en prenant la main de Castle, Kate posa son front sur le sien...

Dans un souffle, à son oreille...

_Castle, je vous aime... battez-vous.

Elle sent sa main serrer la sienne, ses paupières s'entrouvrir, ses yeux très pâles la fixant, d'une voix étouffée par le masque respiratoire...

_j'ai entendu Kate...

La pression sur sa main diminuant Kate se retourne interrogeant du regard le médecin comprimant la plaie de Castle...

_Il a juste perdu connaissance... ne vous alarmez pas... je crois que vous venez de lui donner toutes les raisons de se battre...

_combien de temps jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

_nous y sommes...

coup de frein, ouverture des portes, le brancard commence à descendre le médecin encore à cheval sur Castle, une nouvelle course commence, comme un ballet, au millimètre, chacun prend sa place, qui pousse, qui ouvre les portes, qui tient la perf, tout s'enchaîne, vite, très vite et avant que Kate ne réalise, elle est derrière le brancard qui s'engouffre aux urgences... sans aucun temps mort, deux infirmiers s'en emparent le guidant vers le bloc dans lequel attendent déjà chirurgien et anesthésiste...

un bras se tend, Kate est ceinturée par un infirmier juste devant la porte du service...

_Non madame, à partir de là, ça ne dépend plus de vous...

Kate regarde le brancard disparaître derrière les portes, transportant l'être le plus cher à son cœur...

_Asseyez-vous, il est temps de s'occuper de votre bras...

docile Kate se laisse faire

À quoi bon soigner ce bras s'il ne peut plus enlacer Castle... cette pensée la frappe comme une évidence, elle n'a jamais enlacé Castle juste parce-qu'elle en avait envie, bien sûr, elle l'a tenue dans ses bras des dizaines de fois, mais toujours pour des raisons extérieures, jamais pour elle, pour lui, jamais juste pour le plaisir d'être tout contre lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien...

Elle en est là de s'est pensées quand elle voit Lanie arriver... son amie écarte l'infirmier et s'agenouille devant elle pour finir de bander son poignet...

_Alors... ?

_il vient de rentrer au bloc... Lanie, je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

_L'important, c'est que tu sois là... ce n'est pas fini, rien n'est perdu...

_Tu crois... ou c'est juste pour me remonter le moral...

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ce trou, ce que je sais, c'est que Castle ne t'a jamais laissé tomber, pourtant tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais a chaque fois, il est revenu, il en sera de même aujourd'hui, il ne t'abandonnera pas... son cœur ne bat que pour toi Kate, depuis le premier jour où il a croisé ton regard... quoi que tu aies pu dire ou faire, s'il sort vivant du bloc, ce sera pour toi...

_Merci Lanie...

_J'ai ramassé ça pour toi, ton téléphone, ton arme, ta veste... enlève celle de Castle, elle fait peur à voir...

_Non pas tout de suite... pas maintenant...

_Comme tu veux...

En se relavant, caressant les cheveux de Kate

_je reviens, je vais à la pêche aux infos... et toi, je crois que tu as un appel à passer...

_un appel ?

_Martha... Alexis...

_Mon Dieu oui, que vais-je leur dire... elles vont me détester

Lanie en posant son front sur la tête de Kate...

_La vérité Kate, dis leur toute la vérité... ouvres ton cœur Kate, elles ne fermeront pas la porte...

pendant que laine s'éloigne Kate prend son téléphone, le fixant comme pour y trouver les réponses aux questions qui l'assaillent, elle remonte ses cheveux derrière son oreille et prenant de profondes inspirations, elle compose le numéro du loft...

_bonjour Darling

_Martha...

_qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de vous avoir, Castle n'est pas encore rentré...

_Martha...

après avoir donné le nom de l'hôpital et raccroché, kate ne peut retenir les larmes qui se bousculent pour sortir et c'est les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle voit revenir Lanie... elle se lève et court vers elle...

_Alors...

_ils l'opèrent, il réagit bien, ils sont en train de retirer le pieux, il semble qu'aucun organe vital ne soit lésé... Kate, il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, ils en ont encore pour plusieurs heures pour retirer le pieux en étant sur de ne rien abîmer au passage, de pas laisser d'écharde ou d'impureté dans la plaie avant de recoudre... je n'ai pas pu parler au chirurgien, il est un peu occupé, mais une des infirmières en sortant du bloc m'a dit que tout aller bien, elle a promis de passé te voir dès qu'elle en sera plus...

_Beckett...

kate et Lanie se retournent pour voir Javier et Ryan poussant la porte des urgences

_comment va-t-il ?

Demande Ryan...

Avant que Kate est le temps de répondre, Lanie entraîne les deux garçons hors du couloir...  
>Kate les appellent avant qu'ils ne sortent<p>

_Lanie attend... Javier, Ryan, allez me retrouver le salaud qui nous a mis dans cette merde, vous faites comme vous voulez, mais vous me le coincez, il est hors de question qu'il se balade en ville pendant que Castle lutte pour la vie dans ce bloc...

_Vous pouvez considérer que c'est fait Beckett, personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à un bro sans en payer le prix...

Javier se dirige déjà vers la sortie, Ryan hoche la tête et avant de s'éloigner à la suite de son ami, en regardant Kate dans les yeux...

_on l'aura Beckett, promis...

après la sortie des garçons Kate se laisse tomber sur la chaise et prenant sa tête entre ses mains... que le temps est long, les secondes sont des minutes, les minutes sont des heures... elle se sent seule malgré la présence de Lanie debout à cote d'elle... elle en est sûr maintenant, c'est lui le seul, le seul qui peut apaiser ses craintes, le seul qui voit la femme fragile cachée derrière le flic, elle n'est jamais aussi bien que quand elle sent sa présence à ses côtés, quand leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, que leurs esprits ne font plus qu'un... elle la rejetait tellement de fois, reviendra-t-il ? Lanie peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter...

L'agitation des urgences c'est calmer, un semblant de calme s'installe, elle a perdu la notion du temps, est-on le jour la nuit, quelle importance...

En relavant elle voit Lanie qui l'observe...

_Kate, il faut que tu retires cette veste... imagine la réaction de Martha en te voyant...

Martha, Alexis, c'est vrai elles ne devraient plus tarder, lentement a contre cœur Kate enlève la veste et comme pour ne pas la froisser la plie en la posant derrière elle...

La double porte du couloir s'ouvre ce qui va être une nouvelle épreuve pour Kate, Martha et Alexis  
>Elle se lève, va à leur rencontre... à la vue des deux femmes en larmes, Kate ne peut retenir les siennes qui se remettent à ruisseler sur ses joues...<p>

_Martha, pardon...

_Kate ma chérie, comment va-t-il ?

Avant que Kate ne puisse répondre, la porte du service de chirurgie s'ouvre laissant le passage à une infirmière... les quatre femmes se retournent d'un bloc les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_Famille Castle ?

Trois OUI répondent à la question...

_le plus dure est fait, le pieux a été enlevé, aucun organe n'est endommagé, sa pression sanguine est revenue à la normale, le chirurgien est entrain de suturer la plaie... l'opération c'est bien passé, le cœur de monsieur Castle est solide, il n'a pas raté un battement... maintenant il va lui falloir du repos pour récupérer, 2 heures au bloc ajouté à la perte de sang qu'il a subi l'ont beaucoup affaibli...

Quatre poitrines laissent de concert échapper un soupir de soulagement...

_peut on le voir...

demande Alexis

_Pas tout de suite, il devrait être en salle de réveille dans une dizaine de minutes, il va y reste quelques heures le temps que l'on soit sur de ses constantes avant de le monter dans sa chambre, je veut bien que l'une de vous aille le voir, mais une seule et 10 minutes maximum, il faut qu'il récupère...

_Kate...

dit Martha en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Alexis...

_vous êtes là depuis son admission, allez le voir...

_Martha, je ne peux pas, c'est à vous d'y aller...

_Grand-mère...

_Ne dit pas de bêtise ma chérie, je connais richard, s'il a un œil ouvert, le premier visage qu'il voudra voir, c'est le vôtre... et même inconscient, il sentira votre présence... allez-y Kate... il a besoin de vous

_Grand mère a raison Kate

_Merci Alexis, merci Martha

_de rien ma chérie, mais il faudra que l'on discute après...

Emboîtant le pas à l'infirmière, kate se dit que Castle a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme Martha, une fille comme Alexis, et même si la discutions risque d'être difficile, elle s'en moque, elle se sent prête, prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aime, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'a pas peur, peur de s'ouvrir, peur de se découvrir... l'important, c'est que Castle va vivre, et pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux...


	3. Chapter 3

**un grand merci pour vos reviews, c est toujours un plaisir, vu les retours sur "seconde chance", je vais me creuser la tête pour vous faire une suite, enfin une qui tienne la route :)... bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3

_Lanie, vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé

_Juste les grandes lignes Martha... Beckett et Castle vérifiaient une adresse en relation avec l'affaire, en inspectant la cave, le plancher a cédé sous eux, ils ont fini au fond d'un puits...

les yeux de Martha se voilent, elle secoue la tête comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs

_Combien de temps sont ils restés dedans ?

_Trop longtemps à mon goût, plusieurs heures, personne à la brigade ne s'est inquiété de leurs absences, sans cette réunion prévue avec le Gates, ils y seraient encore... Castle était à moitie inconscient quand ils l'ont remonté, et Kate tellement incohérente que j'ai du la gifler pour qu'elle réagisse...

Martha se dirige vers la veste tachée du sang de Castle posé sur une chaise, et passant une main tremblante dessus, s'effondre en larmes...

_Asseyez-vous Martha, vous êtes sous le choc, mais vous avez entendu l'infirmière, il va bien, il va s'en sortir

_grand-mère, papa ne nous laissera pas...

Prenant sa grand-mère dans ses bras Alexis joint ses larmes aux siennes

_Alexis ma grande, j'ai peur que le plus grave pour ton père ne soit pas ses blessures physiques...

_Martha, je vais vous laisser avec votre petite fille, j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer...

Alexis regarde Lanie s'éloigner avant de se retourner sur sa grand-mère...

_Pourquoi grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce je ne sais pas que tu me caches ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal pour en parler Alexis, la vie n'a pas toujours été rose pour ton père, non seulement il a souffert de mes erreurs, mais la vie a été plus que cruelle avec lui, à un âge ou un petit garçon ne pense que base-ball, hockey, ton père a été confronte à ce que la vie a de plus noir...

_Grand-mère s'il te plaît...

Martha prenant les mains d'Alexis...

_Un accident, stupide comme tous les accidents, lui et notre petite voisine sont tombes dans un puits, elle n'a pas survécu, quand on les a sortis du puits, ton père tenait sa main tellement fort que les secouristes n'ont pas pu le faire lâcher prise... il n'a pas pleuré, il m'a juste regardé on disant, c'est moi qui l'ai tué... durant les mois suivants il n'a plus prononce un mot, il n'y avait plus que ses cris toutes les nuits, des cauchemars que rien ne calmer... quand l'amour d'une mère ne suffit pas à apaiser son enfant. Alexis, j'ai tout essayé, je n'ai pas réussi, alors on est parti, j'ai tout plaque, on a pris la route, je faisais des petits boulots entre deux auditions, avec le temps ma carrière a pris de l'essor et j'ai pu envoyer ton père dans les plus grandes écoles... mais il avait changé, violent, agressif, rien à voir avec ce que tu connais de lui...

_Comment a-t-il fait pour reprendre le dessus ?

_Une rencontre, celle de Damian, c'est Damian qui lui a redonné confiance en lui en le poussant vers l'écriture... ton père n'a pas eu d'adolescence, il est passé directement de l'enfance à l'âge adulte... Damian l'a aidé en l'encourageant à écrire pour exorciser ses démons, ne plus avoir peur du passé... et vivre chaque jour comme il vient...

_C'est pour ça qu'il me répète sans cesse de profiter de la vie...

_Oui, il veut te donner ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, ce que je n'ai pas pu lui apporter...

_Grand-mère, ce n'est pas de ta faute... papa t'aime, il ne peut pas t'en vouloir...

_Alexis, ma grande, je n'ai même pas pu lui donner un père, de qui veut-tu que ce soit la faute... bien sûr que c'est ma faute... et malgré tout ton père ne m'a jamais rien reproché...

je n'ai pas mérité d'avoir un fils comme lui, il est bon, jusqu'au plus profond de lui...

c'est la plus belle personne qu'il m'a été donné de voir, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce-que je suis sa mère...

Un faible sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Alexis, si grand-mère arrive à garder un peu de son humour, c'est qu'elle a confiance...

_il a vécu l'enfer, il lui a fallu 10 ans pour sortir de ce puits la première fois...

_Grand-mère cette fois Kate était avec lui, et ils sont remontés ensemble...

_Je n'en suis pas si sur, tu as entendu Lanie, tu peux imaginer Kate incohérente au point que Lanie la gifle... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont racontés, mais si ça la mise dans cet état, j'ai peur pour ton père... s'il est encore dans ce trou, tout est entre les mains de Kate maintenant, elle seule pourra l'en sortir...

...

Froid et impersonnel, comme tous les hôpitaux, fini les peintures rassurantes de la salle d'attente, ici c'est Lino gris et mur blanc, avec comme seule décoration les marques de caoutchouc de brancards trop pressés, je marche derrière l'infirmière qui me guide dans ce dédale de couloirs, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, plus je me reproche de Castle, plus je sens mon courage s'évaporer... mon cœur me pousse en avant, mon esprit me hurle de fuir... je repense aux paroles de Martha... « il a besoin de vous »... j'ai besoin de lui, oui, tellement besoin de lui que ça me fait peur, si je n'étais en fin de compte qu'une future ex-madame Castle de plus, sans parler des centaines d'autres qui ont du succomber à son charme ravageur... Dois-je le croire quand il me dit que je suis la seule ou est d'un tour de plus avant un nouveau revirement, comme son invitation dans les Hampton qui s'est fini dans les bras de Gina... mon Dieu tout se bouscule dans ma tête, et si je devenais sa nouvelle brioche au beurre... Voudra-t-il seulement de moi après ce que je lui ai dit... « Castle je vous hais », je l'ai abandonné dans ce trou seul, si Lanie n'avait été la je serais certainement chez moi a cette heure... j'ai honte de moi, comment pourrait-il oublier ce que je viens de faire, comme ce que je lui ai déjà fait, c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublie, il sait que je me souviens de tout, que je lui mens depuis plusieurs mois... pourquoi tout est si compliqué, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontré quand j'avais 19 ans...

L'infirmière pousse la porte avant de s'écarter pour me laisser le passage... nous y sommes...

_Il n'a pas encore repris conscience...

je me fige, la peur me tétanise, je sens la panique monter en moi comme un tsunami emportant tout sur son passage, je regarde la pièce sombre sans oser en franchir le seuil, ma main s'agrippe au chambranle de la porte, ma tête tourne...

_Mme Castle...

_Beckett... je m'appelle Beckett... Je ne suis pas sa femme...

_Aucune importance, si ce que j'ai vu dans vos yeux tous à l'heure est vrai, marié ou pas, vous êtes déjà liée à lui...

Suis-je si transparente pour qu'une infirmière que je vois pour la première fois me perce à jour si facilement, je me sens nue et perdue, c'est lui qui est allongé en réa, et c'est moi qui est besoin d'être secourue...

...

_Madame Castle...

Martha et Alexis se lèvent en voyant le médecin...

_Oui...

_Bonsoir, je suis le chirurgien de votre fils

_Comment va-t-il ?

_Je vous en prie, restez assises, comme vous la dit l'infirmière, l'opération c'est bien déroulé, le pieux était fiché entre le foie et le pancréas, ça relève du miracle qu'aucun des deux organes n'est subi de dégât...,

_Je ne vous mentirai pas, tout risques n'est pas écarté, les risques d'infections sont encore très présents, mais il y a aussi une possibilité que son cerveau est souffert du fait du collapsus engendré par son hémorragie...

devant les regards interrogatifs des deux femmes, le médecin poursuit

_en cas que grosse chute de pression sanguine l'organisme se protège en concentrant le sang sur les organes vitaux comme le cœur, les poumons et le cerveaux au détriment des organes périphériques, d'où l'importance de rétablir rapidement la pression artérielle a l'aide de perfusion, nous ne savons pas précisément combien de temps Mr Castle est reste dans cet état avant que la pression revienne à la normal, le cœur et les poumons n'ayant pas été dégradés, il devrait en être de même pour le cerveaux, mais tant qu'il n'est pas conscient je ne peut rien vous promettre... mais il n'a pas lieu de s'alarmer, le risque est minime, mais je me dois de vous en informer... c'est uniquement par précaution, les chances sont de son côté...

_Quand pourrons-nous le voir ?

Demande Alexis

_une infirmière a amené sa femme le voir en salle de réveil je crois...

_oui répond Martha devançant la réflexion d'Alexis

_je préfère limiter au maximum les visites en salle de réveil, elles n'y sont d'ailleurs pas autorisé normalement, si le dragon qui s'est occupé de l'admission de votre fils n'avait pas menacé toutes les infirmières présentes dans le service de finir dans sa morgue, votre belle-fille n'aurait même pas pu l'approcher...

Martha nota mentalement de remercier Lanie pour ça aussi...

_d'ailleurs en parlant de dragon...

Lanie apparaît au bout du couloir accompagné de Jim

_je vous laisse, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, votre fils ne sera pas dans sa chambre avant demain matin, vous pourrez le voir à ce moment-là...

le médecin s'éloigne jetant un regard noir sur Lanie en la croisant...

_Jim, merci d'être venue

_Martha, c'est la moindre des choses, Lanie m'a mise au courant, quelles sont les nouvelles .

_sauf complication, Richard est hors de danger, on en saura plus demain...

_Richard est un battant... ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en sortira... ma fille est avec lui ?

_oui, merci Lanie

_ne me remerciez pas Martha, Castle est mon ami...

_Jim, accepteriez-vous de ramener Alexis au loft avec Lanie ?

_Grand-mère, non, je veux rester...

_non, ma grande, il faut que tu te reposes, tu dois avoir bonne mine demain matin pour voir ton père, s'il te voit avec les yeux rougis, il va me tuer...

_Grand-mère...

_ne discute pas jeune fille

_Lanie, accompagnez-la s'il vous plaît...

Lanie entourant son bras autour des épaules d'Alexis l'entraîne vers la sortie...

_Martha, vous ne voulez pas que je reste avec vous .

_Jim, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais avec une discussion en tête à tête avec votre fille...

à ces mots le visage de Jim se crispe...

_ne vous inquiétez pas Jim, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui arracher les yeux, je sais qu'elle n'est pour rien dans cet accident, et qu'elle en souffre énormément...

_Alors...

_je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez Jim, mais c'est deux la se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps, il faut que ça s'arrête sinon l'un des deux, sinon les deux vont véritablement en souffrir...

_vous avez raison Martha, après ma discussion avec Richard, je suis convaincu que c'est exactement la personne qu'il faut à Katie, il est celui qu'elle attend depuis la mort de sa mère...

_tout comme je suis convaincu que Kate est la femme de Richard, mais j'ai peur que cet accident est réveillé de vieilles blessures chez Richard, et il va falloir que Kate prenne les choses en mains... j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard...

_je l'espère aussi Martha, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas trop brusquer ma Katie...

_j'aime votre fille Jim, et je la veux pour belle fille, si mon fils est trop borné pour vous demande sa main, je le ferais à sa place...

Jim sourit en regardant Martha

_et je vous promets que je la conduirais à l'autel... par la peau des fesses s'il le faut...

...

_L'infirmière pousse la porte avant de s'écarter pour me laisser le passage... nous y sommes...  
>_Il n'a pas encore repris conscience...<br>je me fige, la peur me tétanise, je sens la panique monter en moi comme un tsunami emportant tout sur son passage, je regarde la pièce sombre sans oser en franchir le seuil, ma main s'agrippe au chambranle de la porte, ma tête tourne...  
>_Mme Castle...<br>_Beckett... je m'appelle Beckett... Je ne suis pas sa femme...  
>_Aucune importance, si ce que j'ai vu dans vos yeux tous à l'heure est vrai, marié ou pas, vous êtes déjà liée à lui...<br>Suis-je si transparente pour qu'une infirmière que je vois pour la première fois me perce à jour si facilement, je me sens nue et perdue, c'est lui qui est allongé en réa, et c'est moi qui est besoin d'être secourue... _

_Mlle Beckett, respirez lentement, rien ne vous force a aller le voir si vous n'êtes pas prête... il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres malades... prenez votre temps...


	4. Chapter 4

**bonsoir, encore un grand merci de me suivre... j'espere que la suite continura à vous plaire... bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 4

_STOOOPPP

le hurlement de Martha me fige... je pivote sur moi, et la regarde venir vers moi a travers mes larmes...

_Martha, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, j'ai tout gâché...

je m'effondre sur son épaule le corps secoué de spasmes, elle m'entoure de ses bras

_Kate, ma chérie, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état... il vous a repoussé ?

_oh Martha, il m'a renvoyé au visage ce que je lui ai fait après avoir pris la balle du sniper, il m'a regardé dans les yeux pour me dire qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, qu'il lui fallait du temps, mais, beaucoup de temps, j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, mais vous auriez vu ses yeux, je ne lui ai jamais vu un regard si dur... après ce que je lui ai dit, je m'attendais à de la colère, de la déception ou de la rancune, de la haine même, mais non, il était calme, froid, posé, je n'existe plus pour lui... oh Martha, pardon de lui avoir fait si mal...

et au lieu de me repousser, Martha me serre encore plus fort entre ses bras, je viens d'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la ville le cœur de son fils, de le piétiner jusqu'à le rendre plus froid que la banquise, et pourtant elle me réconforte...

_Kate, séchez vos larmes, ma chérie, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous disiez, Richard est fou de vous, vous pourriez le traîner dans la boue que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se jeter à vos pieds pour embrasser vos escarpins... je crois que le moment est venue que nous ayons cette discussion. allons chez vous, nous y serons plus tranquilles...

c'est sans gloire que je sors de l'hôpital, traversant le hall soutenue par Martha, la nuit est tombé depuis longtemps, la fraîcheur de l'air redonne un peu de vie à mon visage, j'aperçois deux silhouettes familières qui se dirigent vers nous, je blottis ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Martha, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état... d'un regard Martha les stoppe, d'un geste elle les écarte et nous nous montons dans un taxi, Ryan et Espo immobile nous regardent partir sans un mot...

Je passe le trajet silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées ma tête sur l'épaule de Martha jusqu'à mon appartement...

...

voilà... c'est fait... enfin presque, il me reste une tache à accomplir...

...

_allez vous passer de l'eau sur le visage pendant que je vous prépare un café Kate...

Martha prend possession de ma cuisine, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir... je ne suis pas sûr qu'un peu d'eau suffise à effacer la douleur... les mains sur le lavabo, j'écoute l'eau couler, mon regard cherchant dans le visage qui me fait face, une raison d'espérer, je repasse en accélérer 4 années de ma vie, 4 années ou j'ai joué avec lui comme un matador joue avec le taureau, lui plantant mes banderilles dans le cœur, jusqu'à la mise à mort... et maintenant je pleure d'être seule dans l'arène...

_Kate, ma chérie, cessez de ressasser et venez vous asseoir...

je sais maintenant de qui Castle a tiré son sixième sens... je sors de la salle de bain, Martha assise, me tend une tasse fumante, elle tapote sur le canapé à côté d'elle pour que je rejoigne...

_Martha, je m'excuse...

_et de quoi voulez-vous vous excuser Kate... de ne pas vous être jeté dans le lit de Richard le premier soir comme une groupie avide ? De n'avoir su de lui que ce que les magazines à scandales racontaient . D'avoir eu peur de n'être que l'aventure d'un soir et de finir coincé entre la numéro 137 et la numéro 139... balivernes Kate, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui...

Quand avez-vous réellement commencé à comprendre que l'image du play-boy était une façade ?

_je...

Martha me coupe à la première syllabe

_ne vous donnez pas la peine de répondre, je le sais déjà... il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait, alors qu'il vous pensait mourante... ça c'est mon Richard, dire à une femme qui ne peut pas répondre qu'il l'aime...

_je lui ai menti Martha, après mon réveil... et je l'ai tenu à l'écart pendant plus de 3 mois

_et alors, ma chérie, l'amour vous a rendu aveugle... il lui a fallu moins d'une semaine pour vous reconquérir, tout comme après son escapade des Hampton d'ailleurs... il a accepté votre mensonge, parce qu'il l'arrangeait... vous pensez vraiment que vous auriez pu le tenir à l'écart si longtemps s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il aurait pu vous retrouver n'importe où, n'importe quand, vous l'avez déjà vu à l'œuvre pourtant, vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop facile...

_Martha, vous n'êtes quand pas entrain de me dire qu'il me ment depuis tout ce temps...

...

au premier bippppppppppp, l'infirmière bondit, elle n'a pas de mal à localiser d'où vient le problème, il n'y a qu'un lit d'occupé... elle voit l'homme se débattre sur son lit, arrachant ses perfusions une par une... elle appelle, deux infirmiers surgissent et se jettent sur le lit pour immobiliser le patient pendant que l'infirmière le sangle...

pourquoi cette soudaine crise de rage, elle ne comprend pas, il était calme, très calme même, elle l'a entendu jeter son amie avec une telle froideur qu'elle en a encore les larmes aux yeux...

elle rebranche les perfusions, ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans ceux de l'homme étendu... son regard est noir comme un puits sans fond, aucune trace d'émotion, sans le bip bip régulier qui a repris on pourrait le croire mort

_ce n'est pas bien ce que vous venez de faire, il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de les abandonner...

une étincelle fugace apparaît, dans son regard, un mélange de peur et de tristesse, comme un enfant demandant de l'aide...

_Kate

et aussi vite qu'elle est venue elle disparaît dans le noir de ses yeux bleus...

_vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je ne veut pas la tuer... elle aussi...

_effectivement, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais peut-être qu'elle, elle le pourra...

...

_Grand dieu ma chérie, bien-sûr que non... il vous aime, avec un grand « A », comme dans « Always »...

_alors pourquoi faire ça Martha, pourquoi me rejeter, je sais que je ne suis pas toute blanche, mais pourquoi ne me laisser aucune chance de réparer le mal que j'ai fait...

_Kate... qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à cette adresse ?

_je vois pas bien le rapport, en vérifiant des papiers appartenant à la première victime, Castle a trouvé le document d'une donation qui lui avait été faite, il disait que ça valait peut-être le coup de jeter un œil à l'adresse, qu'une maison abandonne provenant d'un legs à la première victime ferait une bonne planque pour un tueur en série... et c'était le cas...

_et quand vous étiez coincés au fond du puits, que vous a-t-il raconté ?

_il m'a dit les vérités que je ne voulais pas entendre, chacune de ses phrases arrachant morceau par morceaux l'armure qui me protégeait de la réalité... il m'a obligé à voir, à admettre que je pouvais avoir tort... je l'ai vraiment détesté à cet instant, non pas parce que lui avait tort, mais parce qu'il avait raison...

_quelque chose sur lui ?

Je repasse dans ma tête les paroles de Castle...

_oui... oui Martha, il a parlé d'une petite fille qui serait morte à cause de lui, en tombant dans un...

je me laisse glisser au sol en réalisant...

_une voisine... il l'a entraîné dans une exploration...

_le puits, la chute, la mort, l'attente...

je suis prostré aux pieds de Martha, sa main caressant mes cheveux

_il me donne les toutes les clefs, et je ne les ramasse pas...

j'en ai la nausée, comment peut-on être aussi aveugle, aussi orgueilleuse...

_je ne l'écoutais pas Martha, j'étais tout à ma colère, a ma rage, j'ai cru a une excuse de romancier... j'aurais du, j'aurais pu tout arrêter à ce moment, je m'excuse Martha...

_ne vous excusez pas Kate, si j'ai bien compris, c'est lui qui avait ouvert les hostilités...

_oui, mais lui ne voulait que me protéger, et moi juste lui faire mal...

_j'avais vraiment raison de vous faire confiance Kate, vous êtes non seulement belle, mais vous êtes aussi sensible qu'intelligente...

_Martha, vous ne trouvez pas déplacé de me faire de tels compliments, alors que je viens d'abandonner votre fils au fond d'un puits...

_justement non Kate, ce n'est pas déplacé, bien au contraire, c'est opportun... vous venez de trouver le coupable, il ne vous reste plus qu'à connaître l'histoire...

je redresse la tête et regardant Martha dans les yeux...

_Martha pour être a 8h dans la chambre de Castle, je dois partir d'ici a 7h30, je compte une bonne heure dans la salle de bain pour, sans être au mieux de ma forme... être un peu plus que présentable, ce qui nous amène donc a 6h30... Martha, a moins que vous soyez fatiguée, je veux bien l'histoire...

avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère peut avoir pour son enfant, Martha me prend dans ses bras et m'étreint longuement, aucune femme ne m'avait jamais pris dans ses bras de cette façon depuis la mort de ma mère, je sens sa douceur m'envahir... elle se recule un peu et prenant mon visage entre ses mains...

_Kate, je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur d'être un jour aussi fier de vos enfants que je le suis de vous en ce moment...

ça fait beaucoup en très peu de temps, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, mais celle-ci sont exemptes de tristesse, ce sont des larmes d'espoir, d'amour et de gratitude...

_racontez moi...

_vous savez déjà que Richard a beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir connu son père, ce que vous ne savez certainement pas, c'est que son plus gros problème n'a pas été cette absence, il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre, mais ce qui l'a vraiment handicapé, c'est moi...

_Martha, vous exagérez...

_je n'en ai ni le besoin, ni l'envie Kate... vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la puissance des rumeurs, dans mon cas, elles n'en étaient pas... Après avoir tenté d'oublier le père de Richard dans les bras de beaucoup d'hommes, j'ai poursuivi dans l'erreur en essayant de le remplacer... non seulement Richard en a souffert directement, mais aussi indirectement, ma réputation ayant largement débordé du cadre professionnel, Richard a du supporter toutes sortes de brimades non seulement de ses petits camarades, mais même de ses professeurs... bien sûr, quand je l'ai compris il était bien trop tard, le mal était fait... Richard est devenu solitaire, timide et renfermé... sa seule amie était une petite voisine avec qui il passait ses journées dans une abandonner pas loin de chez nous... elle était mignonne malgré son handicape, la pauvre petite était aveugle de naissance, Richard l'avait adopté comme sa petite sœur, il la protégeait de tout et de tous...

_je commence a comprendre...

_dire qu'il s'est reproché l'accident, c'est un euphémisme... ça l'a ravagé, après m'avoir dit qu'il avait tué Sandra, il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme quasi complet... il passait ses journées devant la fenêtre à regarder dehors, sans rien faire ou dire, si je ne le nourrissais pas, il ne mangeait pas... et les nuits... chaque nuit, des hurlements, pendant vingt, trente minutes, assit sur son lit, les yeux fixes, les médecins mon dit que je ne pouvais rien rien faire, il fallait que le crise passe, on voit que ce n'était pas eux qui regardaient leur enfant hurler de terreur...

mon Dieu, que ça a du être dure pour cette femme, seule avec son enfant... je sens qu'elle a besoin de respirer un peu, tout ça a du lui peser pendant des années, je me demande, si elle s'en est déjà ouverte à quelqu'un...

_voulez vous que je vous resserve un café Martha ?

_avec plaisir ma chérie...

je me redresse et me dirige vers la cuisine, je repense à certaines réflexions de Castle au long des années qui viennent de passer, j'étais tellement obnubilé par ma souffrance que je n'ai même pas vu celle de Castle...

Martha ne me laisse pas le temps de lui ramener son café avant de reprendre...

_3 écoles, 5 déménagements et 2 ans de thérapie plus tard, il est revenu... ou, un autre est revenu devrais je dire... ça l'avait profondément changé, son regard était froid, ses sourires étaient froids, il continuait à me faire des câlins, mais sans tendresse, il refusait de s'attacher a qui que ce soit... il était en perpétuelle rébellion avec le monde entier, les 4, 5 années qui ont suivi la seule chose qui a changé, c'était le niveau des écoles d'où il était renvoyé, mes contrats étant de plus en plus lucratifs, Richard fréquenté les écoles de la Haute...

_et le déclic, ça a été Damian, je comprend mieux a quel point il a du souffrir quand je l'ai arrêté...

_Damian a été le seul à lui faire confiance, le seul qui soit allé au-delà des apparences, il a montré à Richard qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour extérioriser ses souffrances que le refus systématique...

mais je ne crois pas que ça est fondamentalement changé Richard, Richard s'était enfermé dans un personnage, il l'a juste fait évoluer... il était toujours seul, mais entouré de gens, toujours cynique, mais original... même moi j'ai failli me faire avoir quand il a commencé à ramener des filles...

_Martha, pas trop de détails sur les aventures de Castle, s'il vous plaît...

dis je avec un sourire...

_justement si, me croiriez vous si je vous disait que le grand Rick Castle, le play boy du polar, n'a pas touché une fille avant ses 19ans... si ce n'est pas plus...

_je ne comprend pas Martha, elle devez lui tomber dans les bras...

_il était comme un aimant à femme, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà du vous faire au moins une fois son numéro de bad boy...

_éffectivement Martha, il y a longtemps, un bon souvenir je vous assure...

_je n'en doute pas, mais ça n'a pas du avoir sur vous le même effet que sur les autres midinettes... mais la peur de s'attacher, la peur d'être responsable d'une autre vie que la sienne... a toujours été la plus forte, il les charmait, les envoûtait, mais dès que ça devenait sérieux, il les plantait la... je crois que la première a été Kira...

_c'est pour ça que je l'ai trouvé différente de ses autres conquêtes...

_et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été la rejoindre, et pourtant, il l'aimait... toutes les autres n'étaient là que pour chauffer son lit et les pages des magazines à scandale... aucun engagement, aucune responsabilité...

_et Meredith ?

_il n'a épousé Meredith qu'après l'avoir mise enceinte, et a la première occasion il l'éjecte...

_elle l'a trompé quand même...

_c'est vrai, et 15 minutes après l'avoir su, il avait posé ses valises sur le pas de la porte et changé les serrures... et je ne parle même pas de Gina, on est plus dans le mariage professionnel qu'autre chose...

un silence, Martha me regarde...

_ et puis, il y a vous... et à ce moment, tout change, il ne m'a jamais dit a quel moment il est tombé amoureux de vous, il ne me l'a d'ailleurs avoué que très tard... je ne crois pas que même au début il ne voulait que vous rajouter à son tableau de chasse... peut-être les premières 15 minutes et encore je ne suis pas sûr... il suffit de voir comment son regard s'allume quand il prononce votre prénom... l'étincelle dans ses yeux, rien de lubrique... même si je suis sur que vous n'êtes pas étrangère a certaine des scènes les plus chaude de son dernier livre...

_Martha...

_je vous taquine Kate, c'est du respect, avec une pointe d'admiration c'est uniquement après qu'arrive les idées lubriques...

Martha souri en me regardant rougir...

_donc si je vous comprends bien, tant que je le repoussai, il venait vers moi et maintenant que je vais vers lui, il me repousse...

_Bingo...

Martha se lève, elle se retrouve au milieu du salon...

_précisément, tant que vous le repoussiez, il n'y avait pas de risque que vous vous attachiez... ne me regardez pas avec ses grands yeux Kate, je sais bien que ce raisonnement est stupide, il n'est pas de moi, il est de Richard, je vous rappelle que dès qu'on parle de sentiment Richard a le niveau d'un enfant de 8 ans...

_il va falloir batailler Martha... Castle ne se laissera pas avoir facilement...

_j'ai confiance en vous Kate, et je sais qu'il vous aime suffisamment pour prendre votre main...

_il est temps que je me prépare Martha, je ne peux pas vous promettre de réussir, mais je vais y mettre tout mon amour...

_c'est exactement de ça qu'il a besoin Kate, de votre amour...

je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ce n'est qu'une fois la porte ferme et face à mon reflet je laisse le doute faire surface... pour Rick comme pour moi, ça va être un plongeon dans l'inconnu, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais ma vie je la veux avec Rick, et elle commence dans quelques heures...


	5. Chapter 5

**Le dernier chapitre... j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette petite fic... **

**avec une nouvelle fois un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

Chapitre 5

L'amour suffit-il... ? Ai-je le droit de la mettre en danger... attaché sur mon lit que deux infirmiers poussent vers ma chambre, je regarde défiler les plafonniers les yeux dans le vague... elle a déjà tellement risqué par ma faute, si elle m'aime jusqu'où ira-t-elle... ? Ma chambre... enfin seul...

le jour commence à poindre entre les buildings, ça va me changer de la lumière blafarde de la salle de réveil... les mots de l'infirmière me reviennent en tête... abandonner... comprendre... aurait elle pu comprendre que je l'abandonne pour la sauver de moi... même moi je ne le comprends pas, comment l'aurait elle pu ? Si seulement elle ne m'aimait pas, tout serait tellement plus simple, je pourrais continuer à la chérir sans risquer de la perdre... elle est partie, je la sais triste, l'imaginer pleurant par ma faute me torture, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, j'espère avoir suffisamment attisé sa colère, sa haine, pour qu'elle décide de ne plus me revoir, je n'aurais pas la force de lui faire autant de mal à nouveau...

le goutte-à-goutte égraine le temps dans la chambre, chacune des gouttes me ramenant vers la vie, la phrase du chirurgien trotte dans ma tête « rien n'est gagné mr Castle, votre organisme a subi un gros choc, il va lui falloir du temps »...

...

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder, elles me conduisent jusqu'à Rick... À quoi peut il bien penser en ce moment, je suis sur qu'il oscille entre soulagement et angoisse... les paroles qu'il m'a dites ont dû lui faire autant de mal qu'a moi... aura-t-il le courage de les répéter, et aurais je la force de les supporter une nouvelle fois... laisser passer l'orage, il suffirait que je tienne bon, sans flancher à ses premiers assauts... après... ce sera à moi de jouer...

j'entends Martha frapper a la porte...

_Kate, ça va être le moment...

_j'arrive Martha...

je vérifie une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir, une grande inspiration... je suis plus tendue que pour une descente... j'ouvre la porte, Martha m'attend a son regard je sens qu'il il y a du nouveau...

_un problème Martha ?

_je viens d'avoir l'hôpital, Richard a essaye d'arracher ses perfusions...

_il n'a rien ?

_rien, il n'a pas eu le temps, c'est son amour-propre qui a dû en prendre un coup, il est attaché maintenant...

_attaché vous dites... voilà qui ouvrent beaucoup de possibilités...

_Kate, vous êtes superbe, je souhaiterais néanmoins vous faire remarquer que les hôpitaux n'ayant pas la réputation de surchauffer leurs chambres, l'absence de lingerie sous votre chemisier devrait rapidement être très apparente...

_j'y compte bien Martha, j'ai quelques atouts à jouer, et je ne m'en priverai pas...

_je vais regretté de ne pouvoir assister... passez une veste ma chérie, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y est une émeute avant même que nous soyons arrivées...

le taxi nous emmène traversant la ville endormie, Martha et moi sommes silencieuses, je vais jouer mon bonheur dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un homme qui a peur, c'est ironique, je crois que c'est ce que dirait Rick, moi qui ai passé tellement de temps à le fuir, je me retrouve maintenant à le provoquer sur son terrain...

nous arrivons à l'accueil, Martha se renseigne sur la chambre de son fils... elle me caresse la joue, me faisant comprendre du regard, qu'elle ne montera pas avec moi, qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est entre moi et Rick... je la remercie de la même façon avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur...

j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre, je frappe, j'entends la voix de Rick qui répond...

_Mère ?

Je pousse la porte...

_pas vraiment non...

les rayons du soleil naissant baignent son lit d'une douce lumière, c'est yeux s'écarquillent à ma vue,

j'y lis tour à tour surprise et étonnement, plaisir et peur, joie et douleur, il ne m'attendait pas ici, pas maintenant...

je m'approche, je pose mes mains sur la barre au pied du lit, et plonge mes yeux dans ses yeux... il ne peut empêcher un mouvement de panic vite stoppé par les entraves qui lui maintiennent les poignets, il réalise qu'il n'a aucune issue, il va devoir me faire face...

je peux lire sur son visage l'affrontement qui se déroule en lui, je pourrai presque entendre son cerveau travailler, du coin de l'œil je note l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque sur l'affichage de l'ECG... je ressens sa souffrance comme mienne, il a l'air du petit garçon au fond de ce puits... terroriser de devoir assumer quelque chose qui le dépasse complètement...je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'il parle en premier, il faut qu'il me jette au visage tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, toutes ses terreurs, c'est uniquement après que je pourrai occuper le terrain...

je sens dans ses yeux, il a repris le contrôle...

_Beckett... que faites vous ici, je croyais avoir été clair...

_justement non...

parles non de dieu, lâches toi...

_très bien, comme vous voulez... je vais être plus direct, JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC VOUS...

on a beau si attendre, ça pique un peu quand même...

_et... c'est tout... rien d'autre ?

Il est déséquilibré, il s'attendait à tout, mais pas a cette absence de réaction... il cherche, il ne comprend pas, devant sa mine décomposée je ne peux réprimer un sourire, je sais qu'il est diminué, et sous sédatif, mais faire perdre ses mots à Castle ça se savoure...

_Castle, il y a un an, quand j'avais une balle dans la poitrine vous m'aimiez, et aujourd'hui vous ne voulez plus rien avoir a faire avec moi... avouez que c'est un peu contradictoire...

_la situation a changé...

_tien donc, et en quoi Castle ?

_vos sentiments kate...

_Beckett s'il vous plaît Castle, vous n'avez pas mérité de m'appeler Kate, et quoi mes sentiments Castle... soyez plus précis

_Beckett.. vous m'avez dit que vous me haïssiez...

_et après, j'étais en colère et de toute façon vous m'avez déjà pardonne pour ça, vous avez oublié... peut être faut il que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

_non... mais...

_mais quoi Castle... ou alors, c'est autre chose, non, c'est pas vrai, je rêve, ne me dite pas... je vais répondre pour vous... votre problème Castle c'est que je vous ai dit ce que vous rêviez d'entendre et que vous ne vouliez surtout pas entendre...

il est piégé... si il pouvait bouger les mains, il se boucherait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite...

_Castle... je vous aime... c'est ça qui vous fait peur...

il baisse la tête... je secoue son lit

_regarder moi Castle, je vous aime...

il me regarde... il vacille

_il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec ça Castle, je vous aime, depuis longtemps et pour très longtemps, et ce n'est pas avec des phrases a deux balles que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi...

qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur... de ne pas pouvoir me protéger... Castle, regardé autour de vous, qui a le plus besoin de protection dans cette pièce ? Moi ou vous ? Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes choix Castle, mais vous l'êtes des vôtres... c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie dans ce puits, j'y serais allé sans vous, je serais tombé pareil, mais je serais certainement morte sans votre corps pour amortir ma chute... depuis 4 ans, vous êtes celui qui couvre mes arrières, vous pouvez fuir Castle, et laisser le soin à un autre de protéger mon dos et recevoir dans 2 mois un faire-part de décès du 12th vous conviant à mon enterrement parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour me couvrir... ou bien vous pouvez tenter votre chance avec moi, et revenir, pour vivre, pour l'excitation que vous ressentez à chaque arrestation, pour l'amour de votre fille, de votre mère... vous visualisez le message que vous passez à votre fille en ce moment ? Que dites-vous à votre fille... Alexis, écoute ton cœur, n'ai pas peur d'oser, vas de l'avant...

_Kate ne me parlez pas d'Alexis...

_restez en a Beckett Castle, et qui va parler pour Alexis, Castle, sa Mère ? Vous voulez que je passe un coup de fil à Meredith pour voir si elle peut glisser une trentaine de minutes dans son planning pour consoler Alexis...

il est au bord de la rupture, c'est le moment d'enfoncer le clou... je fais le tour du lit retirant mon cuir dans le même mouvement... Martha avait raison, la fraîcheur de la pièce ajoutée à l'excitation de la discutions sont très visible sur ma poitrine, Castle n'en perd pas une miette quand le soleil découpe ma poitrine en ombre chinoise a travers mon chemisier, la vue bloque dans au fond de sa gorge sa réplique... je prends mon temps pour poser mon blouson sur le dossier du fauteuil, le laissant profiter du reste de ma silhouette le soleil dans le dos...

je rapproche le fauteuil de son lit, le plaçant perpendiculairement à lui avant de m'installer...

_mais peut être est-ce autre chose qui vous arrête Castle...

d'une main je dégrafe un bouton de mon chemisier, je laisse glisser l'autre le long de ma jambe jusqu'à mon escarpin que je retire... il me regarde tendre la jambe, et glisser mon pied sous son drap... le contact de mon pied sur sa cuisse, fait remonter un frisson le long de mon corps, tout comme dans celui de Castle si j'en crois la brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque...

_peut être ne suis je pas assez désirable...

je sens qu'il commence à manquer d'air... mon deuxième pied rejoint le premier, effleurant au passage sa main sanglé sur le coté du lit... je laisse glisser mes pieds lentement le long de sa cuisse...

_dites moi, vous voulez toujours savoir, si je paye toujours mes impôts, si je lâche mes cheveux, si j'enlève le haut...

il bafouille dans un murmure une réponse inintelligible...

_pardon Castle, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Je me redresse et me penchant par dessus les montants latéraux du lit je lui souffle dans l'oreille...

_ne plus avoir rien à faire avec moi... vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ce que vous voulez...

je laisse mon buste descendre lentement jusqu'à effleurer son avant-bras de la poitrine...

_je n'ai même pas vérifié votre pansement...

de deux doigts je fais descendre lentement le drap qui le couvre, mes ongles traçant des sillons sur sa peau en découvrant son torse... ma main s'arrête sur son ventre... je tourne la tête pour le regarder, laissant au passage mes cheveux caresser sa poitrine...

_il est beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais Castle...

il rougit en répondant

_je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme Beckett...

_je parle du pansement Castle...

avec précaution je monte sur le lit pour m'installer à cheval sur les jambes de Castle... mes mains descendent le long de son torse jusqu'au pansement qui couvre sa blessure...

_pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Castle... vu d'ici ça ne ressemble pas a une entaille...

_j'avais des choses à vous dire Beckett, et j'avais peur de ne pas en avoir le temps...

il semble apaisé, plus serein que je ne l'ai jamais vu...

_je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de les dire...

je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour bloquer toute réponse

_laissez-moi finir, après vous ferez votre choix... vous aviez raison sur tous les points, je vivais dans le passé, fuyant le présent, sans voir les gens autour de moi, ne m'attachant jamais suffisamment pour ne pas risquer de souffrir, je n'ai laissé personne s'approcher assez près de moi pour me comprendre... vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi ce tour de force... pour ça aussi merci Castle...

je vois ses yeux ce remplir de larmes, je les regarde couler sur ses joues avant de comprendre que ses larmes font échos aux miennes, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je pleure, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, mais en cet instant précis, ça me paraît naturel...

_Castle, si j'ai accepté que vous ayez raison sur moi, je vous en pris, acceptez que j'ai raison sur vous...

je penche mon visage sur le sien, essuyant de mes pouces les larmes sur ses joues... je pose mon front sur le sien...

_Rick mon choix est fait, c'est toi, je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener, mais j'ai envie de faire le chemin avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés et seulement de toi...

tu m'as tendu la main tellement de fois pour me faire revenir vers la vie, aujourd'hui je te tends mes lèvres, prend les elles sont à toi pour tout le temps que tu voudras... Rick prend les et gardes les...

je reste en suspend les lèvres a quelques centimètres des siennes... je ferme les yeux de peur de ne pas sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes...

_Pour toujours beckett...

doucement je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, comme pour un premiers baisé, pour un premier amour, timidement, je les sens glisser, explorer, s'entrouvrir, capturant les miennes...

_Pomme...

je le regarde en souriant et défait les liens qui l'entrave... sitôt libérés, ses mains prennent possession de moi, nos lèvres se rejoignent a nouveau, mais cette fois dans un baisé passionné, plein de fougue et de promesse qui n'a plus rien à voir avec un baisé de collégien... je ne sais pas si c'est le manque d'air ou les bip de plus en plus rapide de la machine au dessus de nous qui nous arrête, mais je prends conscience que dans la position dans laquelle je me trouve si une infirmière nous surprenait je pourrait bien être banni à vie de la chambre de Rick... nous restons un long moment tête à tête mélangeant nos souffles, nos larmes, nos rêves d'un futur à deux...

des coups a la porte nous ramènes a la réalité... je descend du lit aussi rapidement que possible en faisant attention de ne pas faire de mal a Castle...

la voix de Castle tremble encore quand il répond...

_oui...

Martha pousse la porte, jette un œil jaugeant la situation, comme pour la rassurer un peu plus je prend la main de Castle dans la mienne... un sourire illumine son visage...

_Kate ma chérie, s'en vouloir vous commander pourriez-vous venir boire un café avec moi... vous devez avoir des choses à me raconter... Alexis devrait arriver avec Jim bientôt, et si j'en crois ce que je vois Richard a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se détendre avant de recevoir de la visite...

je regarde Rick devenir rouge brique, avant de comprendre moi aussi, effectivement ma position ne l'a pas laissé de glace... pas en forme... j'ai hâte de le voir au mieux de ça forme...

je me lève chaussant mes escarpins en sautillant vers la porte, au coup d'œil de Martha sur mon chemisier je sens le rouge me monter au visage, je le reboutonne en enfilant ma veste...

_Beckett... reviens vite...

je me retourne sur Rick

_pour toi ce sera Kate... tu l'as mérité Rick

FIN

**je suis entrain d'en écrire une autre, je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 5... j'espère pouvoir décoincer mon histoire très vite...**

**d'ailleurs, j'en profite, si quelqu'un connait une beta dispo :)**


End file.
